Maaf Aku Tak Melihatnya
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Bisakah ia memaafkanmu yang tak bisa melihat punggung kecil yang bergetar itu? friendship!Jasico. RnR?


**Maaf Aku Tak Melihatnya**

**Pairing : friendship! Jason Grace x Nico di Angelo.**

**Disclaimer : PJO/HOO (c) Rick Riordan. FF (c)me.**

**Warnings : Friendship!Jasico, OOC, Normal-life!AU.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jason selalu berpikir bahwa bocah di depannya ini tidak waras. Maksudnya, ayolah! Lusa lalu, kakak perempuannya meninggal, namun bocah itu masih tertawa layaknya orang sinting.

Rambut hitam model _undercut_-nya bergoyang saat ia berbincang dengan Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank dan Hazel—kakak tirinya yang beda rumah dengannya. Bahkan dia sering menjahili Jason dengan memeluknya dari belakang dan meniup telinganya.

Jason Grace sama sekali tidak mengerti soal itu. Menurutnya, Nico di Angelo adalah sosok bayi besar super ceria yang mengidap _sister complex_ akut dan selalu mengitari Bianca di Angelo layaknya Bulan mengelilingi Bumi. Dan seharusnya dia merupakan orang paling terpuruk di dunia ini gegara kematian kakaknya tertabrak truk menyelamatkan bocah yang tidak mengindahkan rambu lalu lintas di perempatan.

Tapi Nico tidak terpuruk. Entah kenapa. Dan itu membuat Jason sakit kepala. Nico memang menangis paling keras saat pemakaman Bianca kemarin, tapi sudah. Sampai situ saja. Sisanya dia tertawa lebih keras dan tidak bisa diam melampaui Leo yang merupakan 'badut' gengnya. Ya, Jason bingung!

"Nico!" Jason menggamit ujung pergelangan tangan Nico dan membuat pemuda enam belas tahun itu tersentak.

"Jason? Ada apa?" Nico menelengkan kepalanya, senyum masih terpampang di wajahnya yang ceria nan manis.

Jason bersengut, "Sini!"

"Eh, woi!" dan Jason menggaet bocah itu keluar dari gengnya—Eight Wheels—memandu pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu menjauhi kerumunan. Percy dan anak-anak yang lain menatap mereka sambil melongo.

'_BRUGH!'_

Nico bisa merasakan punggungnya menabrak tembok lobi sekolahnya, "Aw!"

"Kau itu kenapa, sih?!" Jason bertanya dengan nada kesal bukan kepalang. Nico kebingungan setengah mati. _Orbs_ biru di depannya ini menatapnya marah dan ini kali pertama Jason benar-benar marah padanya.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa sedih sama sekali? Percy dan yang lain bisa tertawa karena mereka memang tidak terlalu mengenal Bianca, tapi di antara semua orang, kenapa KAU malah bisa tertawa selepas itu?!"

Nico membelalakkan matanya, "Lho? Kau in aneh! Memangnya aku tidak boleh tertawa bersama teman-temanku? Aku tidak boleh berlarut-larut menangisi Bianca, 'kan?" ia membela diri. Bola mata hitamnya menyalak galak membalas tatapan biru langit milik Jason.

Dahi Jason berkedut, "Tentu saja boleh! Tapi ini tidak seperti dirimu! Kau seharusnya—"

"Seharusnya! Oh. Ya, seharusnya aku menangis meraung-raung atas kepergian Bianca. Ya, benar, aku menangis! Di pemakamannya! Apakah kau tidak ingat? Kau di sampingku dan kau melihat aku menangis. Cukup bukan?"

"Tetap saja ini aneh! Kau terlalu bergantung pada Bianca, tidak mungkin—"

"Iya, tidak mungkin bagiku untuk bnagkit! Tapi Bianca—dalam dekapanku, bersimbah darah, mengelus wajahku dan tersenyum terakhir kalinya padaku—mengatakan aku tak boleh menangis lagi. Mana mungkin aku merusak ucapan terakhirnya!"

Jason ingin membalas, tapi ia sudah lelah. Mereka bertiga—Jason, Bianca dan Nico—adalah teman sedari kecil. Mereka melakukan apapun bertiga sampai Bianca meninggal. Jason menangis dalam diam, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri air matanya lebih deras dari aliran arung jeram manapun. Dan di sampingnya, Nico menangis meraung-raung, mengelu-elukan nama Kakaknya dan menggaruk gundukan tanah merah seraya hujan turun di tanah pekuburan. Lebih hancur dari bilah kaca yang dijatuhkan dari Tokyo Tower sekalipun.

Jason benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Dia hanya menggeram bak serigala dan mendecakkan lidah kemudian pergi meninggalkan Nico yang mematung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang. Pulang sajalah daripada pusing memikirkan Nico di Angelo. Ia memakai jaket tim _football_-nya dan segera mengendarai Ninja birunya sebelum Harley hitam metalik milik Nico melintas di sebelahnya dan ia melihat sebuket lili putih yang menyembul dari dalam jaket kulit hitamnya yang diresletingkan.

"Lili?" dan ia pun menghidupkan Ninjanya seraya mengikuti Nico dari belakang dan mencoba untuk tidak diketahui keberadaannya oleh pemuda berkulit _tan_ dan bergaya anak _punk_ itu.

Jason mengikuti Nico terus sampai Nico berheti di sebuah tempat luas dengan gerbang besar berjeruji hitam kusam.

Pekuburan.

Tempat orang mati dikuburkan.

Dan tempat di mana Bianca dikuburkan.

Nico berjalan di antara batu nisan-batu nisan yang terpancang di tanah dengan nama-nama yang diukir di atas nisan abu-abu itu. Kuburan Bianca terletak di dekat sebuah pohon elm tua di perbatasan pekuburan dan taman kota yang ditepinya ditumbuhi berbagai macam pohon-bak hutan mini di tengah kota.

Jaket ia buka dan mengeluarkan buket lili putih itu. Ia berlutut dan tersenyum di depan nisan bertuliskan 'Bianca di Angelo' tersebut.

"Aku pulang, Kak." sapanya.

Jason berdiri di belakang sebuah patung malaikat bersayap patah sambil mengamati Nico.

"Hari ini di sekolah menyenangkan. Percy duduk di sebelahku terus-mungkin untuk menghiburku. Tak perlu ambil pusing, dia dungu dan tidak mengerti soal perasaanku. Yah, pokoknya menyenangkan. Tapi si Jason bertingkah aneh. Aneh sekali. Dia memarahiku, Kak. Padahal kau saja jarang memarahiku!"

Jason memandang punggung Nico. Entah karena sudut pengelihatannya buruk atau apa, ia seakan melihat Nico bergetar.

"Dia bilang," suaranya menjadi parau, "Kalau aku seharusnya lebih bersedih karena kehilanganmu. Padahal ia tidak tahu, aku sudah hancur mendapatimu mati dalam pelukanku." dan suaranya pecah sudah.

Jason terbelalak.

"Aku tertawa, aku tidak ingin mereka tahu aku hancur. Ayah sudah hancur karena kau pergi, Hazel kadang menangis kalau-kalau ada yang keceplosan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Bianca. Jika aku hancur juga, bagaimana dengan mereka berdua?" tangisnya terdengar jelas, "Jika Jason mengetahui kalau aku hancur, apakah dia akan senang? Karena aku sekarang menangisimu dengan keras seperti apa yang ia katakan."

Jason menatap punggung kecil yang bergetar hebat itu pilu.

"Kau jahat, Bianca. Kau meninggalkanku. Sendiran, Kak. Bayangkan aku sendirian tanpamu; hancur. Kak, aku merindukanmu. Serius, bisakah kau ke sini dan memelukku sekarang—seperti yang biasa kau lakukan ketika aku ingin bermanja-manja denganmu?"

Dan akhirnya Jason menyadari bahwa dirinyalah orang paling idiot di dunia karena mengira di Angelo muda sama sekali tak hancur karena hal ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

_Well, literally_ gue **ga ngerti** kenapa tangan gue ngetik ini. **;;;;;;;;**


End file.
